Prosthetic hands with motor powered digits are known. For example, WO 2007/063266 describes a prosthesis with a mechanically operable digit that is moved by an electric motor. In the prosthesis of WO 2007/063266 the electric motor is located within the digit. The present inventor has appreciated shortcomings with known prostheses having motor driven digits, such as the prosthesis of WO 2007/063266.